Najgorszy tydzień Severusa Snape'a
by Neonika
Summary: Komedia. Severus w wyniku zakładu obiecuje Minerwie nie rozdawać szlabanów ani nie odejmować punktów Gryfonom przez 7 dni. Sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, kiedy okazuje się, że bez swojej największej broni staje się obiektem kpin wszystkich w Hogwarcie. W skrócie: upokarzany Snape, bad boy Potter, elokwentny Ron i drarry w tle. Tekst pisany w ramach wyzwania.
1. Prolog

Z zabawy "Napiszę każdy tekst!" na Mirriel.

 **Treść wyzwania:** Eti, napisz mi, błagam, komedię ze Snape'em w roli głównej I absolutnie nie wolno Ci go wychwalać pod niebiosa! Snape ma przeżywać jakieś straszne upokorzenia, ma być smutny, zły, rozgoryczony i wredny, ale każdy, dosłownie każdy ma mieć zawsze jakąś ripostę na niego! Niech przestanie być tym Panem Ja Mam Ostatnie Słowo Bo Autorka Fika Tak Chce. Tylko pamiętaj, że to ma być komedia (albo parodia), nie rób z niego zranionej primadonny. Z wymagań dodatkowych: chcę Drarry w tle, chcę Rona, który będzie wspaniały, cudowny, elokwentny i który ze dwa-trzy razy porządnie utrze Snape'owi nos, i chcę też bad boya Pottera (ale nie jakiegoś ćpuna czy coś takiego - ma być super twardzielem! I też ma utrzeć nos Snape'owi!).  
 **Autorka wyzwania:** SzmaragDrac  
 **Beta:** SzmaragDrac, której dziękuję, której dedykuję tekst i której niesamowicie nienawidzę. No bo błagam... Upokarzany Snape - zniosę, bad boy Potter - zniosę, ale na Merlina... Elokwentny Ron? *beczy*

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Severus Snape słyszał wcześniej o gorącej krwi Gryfonów, ale jej potęgę pojął w pełni dopiero, kiedy musiał uciekać dookoła stołu przed czerwoną z wściekłości Minerwą McGonagall. Nauczycielka transmutacji dzierżyła w ręku dziennik, którym okładała mistrza eliksirów po głowie, gdy tylko ten zbliżył się zanadto.

– O co ci… ała! O co ci chodzi?! – udało mu się w końcu wywrzeszczeć, zarabiając tylko jedno trafienie w potylicę.

– Byłam w… twoich… kwaterach… – wydyszała McGonagall.

– I za to mnie _(dwa razy w lewą łopatkę)_ lejesz?! Uspokój się, wariatko! _(raz w prawe ucho)_ To chyba ja powinienem być wściekły, _(raz w tyłek)_ nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał!

– Longbottom wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, Poppy musiała dać mu potrójną dawkę eliksiru uspokajającego po lekcjach obrony z tobą! A Potter ma podbite oko po tym, jak zaatakowało go popiersie Salazara, kiedy odwiedzał Malfoya w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów! – warknęła Minerwa, zatrzymawszy się w końcu. – Poszłam do twoich kwater, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. To, jak traktujesz…

– I widząc, że mnie nie ma, postanowiłaś wyjaśnić sprawę ze ścianą czy z kominkiem? – zadrwił Severus, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość od koleżanki. – Powiedz, które cię tak obraziło, że teraz wyżywasz się na mnie?

McGonagall z kamienną twarzą wyciągnęła zza pazuchy jakieś papiery i rzuciła je na stół.

– _To_ mnie obraziło, Severusie – syknęła. – Twój… twój pamiętniczek!

– Nie piszę pamiętniczka – wymamrotał automatycznie Snape i przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy zrozumiał, co Minerwa znalazła w jego salonie.

Na jego szczęście nauczycielka transmutacji opanowała się nieco i tylko spiorunowała go wzrokiem zamiast wrócić do przemocy fizycznej.

– Czyżby? Co prawda to wygląda bardziej jak plansze podzielone na kolejne dni, ale te… notatki wyglądają całkiem jak wpisy z pamiętnika. O, na przykład dzisiejsza – oznajmiła McGonagall z pozorną beztroską. – Spójrzmy tylko… „Longbottom, spojrzenie numer osiem, grymas numer dwa, sugestia, że skończy tak samo, jak jego rodzice – histeria, dwie godziny w skrzydle szpitalnym. Potter…".

– Wiem, co tam jest napisane – przerwał jej gwałtownie Snape, wściekły, że dał się przyłapać. Jak ona mogła wejść do jego kwater?! – Nie moja wina, że męstwo Gryfonów objawia się tylko raz w roku, w piosence Tiary Przydziału!

– Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że oni nie mają możliwości, by z tobą walczyć? Gdy tylko próbują ci się postawić, odbierasz punkty i rozdajesz szlabany! Poza tym w ogóle co to za dyskusja… Jesteś ich nauczycielem, nie prowadzisz żadnej wojny! Jeżeli tego nie zakończysz, porozmawiam z Albusem, bo to już zaszło za daleko.

Snape drgnął mimowolnie. Cenił sobie szacunek dyrektora i wiedział, że mógłby go bezpowrotnie utracić, gdyby ten dowiedział się o jego małym hobby. Obawiał się, że przymykanie oka na… drobne niesprawiedliwości wobec uczniów nie objęłoby spisywania klęsk Gryfonów i posiadania prywatnego rankingu Największych Podłości Wyrządzonych Uczniom z Domu Lwa. Nie, nie, stanowczo musiał odwieść McGonagall od tego pomysłu. _Tylko jak to zrobić?_ – zastanawiał się. _Jest tak wściekła, że na nic innego się nie zgodzi, chyba że… Chyba że sama by to zaproponowała…_

– Cóż… Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, niezależnie od moich metod Longbottom jest histerykiem – zaczął Snape neutralnym głosem, kątem oka sprawdzając, czy Minerwa chwyci przynętę. – Więc nie sądzę, by mu cokolwiek pomogło.

– Doprawdy? A może to sprawdzimy?

 _Tak!_ – krzyknął triumfalnie w myślach Severus.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Minerwo. Tydzień wystarczy? – Skłonił się z galanterią, ukrywając przebiegły uśmieszek.

– Pod warunkiem, że gdy ten tydzień się skończy, nie wlepisz im wszystkim zaległych szlabanów i nie odbierzesz…

– Ależ Minerwo! – zakrzyknął Severus tonem urażonej niewinności. – Żadnych punktów i szlabanów za następny tydzień – powiedział uroczyście. _I żadnego skarżenia Dumbledore'owi już nigdynigdynigdy_ , dodał tańcząc w duchu kankana.

– W takim razie zgadzam się.

Severus już-już miał pozwolić szyderczemu uśmieszkowi wypłynąć na usta, gdy z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył dokładnie taki właśnie uśmieszek na twarzy McGonagall. Wzdrygnął się. Przecież to on wystrychnął Minerwę na pufka, więc ona _nie powinna_ uśmiechać się w taki sposób. Snape'owi bardzo nie podobał się ten wyraz twarzy. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby to jednak McGonagall postawiła na swoim… ale nie. To przecież nie było możliwe, prawda? _Nie. Na pewno nie_ , odpowiedział stanowczo sam sobie.

Kiedy Severus, wychodząc z pokoju nauczycielskiego, wpadł na podsłuchujących pod drzwiami Pottera i Weasleya, zaczął poważnie obawiać się, że wkrótce zmieni zdanie.


	2. 1 Czwartek, a w czwartki

**1\. Czwartek. A w czwartki –**

 **Sever ma koszmarki.**

(Po butelce wina się rymowało, przysięgam!)

* * *

Severus nie był pewien, czego powinien spodziewać się po ostatniej rozmowie z Minerwą. Na wszelki wypadek wstał wcześniej niż zwykle, trzy razy sprawdził, czy na jego szatach nie ma żadnych plamek albo dziur, usunął zaklęciem cienie pod oczami, a nawet umył włosy. Czuł się nieco idiotycznie, ale nie chciał dać Gryfonom żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Wczorajsza obecność Pottera i Weasleya pod pokojem nauczycielskim sugerowała, że będzie mu to potrzebne.

 _Czym ja się martwię?_ – zbeształ się w myślach. _W końcu udowodnię Minerwie, że nie mają ze mną szans nawet bez szlabanów i punktów!_ _W końcu to kwestia sprytu i inteligencji, którą żadne z nich nie grzeszy!_

Wbrew swoim wewnętrznym zapewnieniom, zaczynając podwójne eliksiry z siódmym rokiem, Severus czuł się niezbyt pewnie. Mimo to starał się niczego nie okazywać. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby bachory zaczęły myśleć, że się ich obawia! Niedoczekanie! Snape machnął różdżką ze złością i na tablicy natychmiast pojawiły się instrukcje warzenia jednego z trudniejszych eliksirów przeznaczonych na ten semestr. Co prawda wcześniej planował przerobić go dopiero w drugiej połowie grudnia, jednak uznał, że im więcej pracy będą musieli włożyć w przygotowanie mikstury, tym mniejszą będą mieli ochotę na wykorzystywanie sytuacji.

Ku uldze Severusa sposób wydawał się działać. Gryfoni skupili się na zadaniu i nie wydawali się… Cóż, nie wydawali się żadni. Wyglądali całkiem normalnie, co jednak nie uspokoiło nauczyciela. Siedział jak na szpilkach i bacznie obserwował uczniów. _Stała czujność!_ – huknął mu głosik w głowie, który dziwnie przypominał głos pewnego aurora. _Zaczynam mieć paranoję jak Szalonooki_ , jęknął w duchu Snape i spróbował się odprężyć.

Kiedy Severus zmusił się do przymknięcia oczu, jego wysiłki w osiągnięciu nirwany zostały nagle przerwane. Coś eksplodowało. Mężczyzna zerwał się na równe nogi i z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał na Longbottoma. Kociołek chłopaka był jednak cały, natomiast spod ławki obok wyczołgiwał się właśnie nie kto inny jak Ronald Weasley. Snape z mściwą satysfakcją obrzucił pobojowisko spowodowane przez ten ryży efekt beztroskiego podejścia do planowania rodziny.

– Weasley – wymruczał nauczyciel z prawdziwą przyjemnością. Nie mógł wlepić szlabanu ani odjąć punktów, ale z pewnością powinien jakoś zareagować… – Zostaniesz po zajęciach, znajdziesz jakąś starą szmatę i wysprzątasz dokładnie rezultat swojej rażącej ignorancji.

Gryfon zarumienił się lekko, wrócił na miejsce i spojrzał z niewinną miną na profesora.

– A nie szkoda panu szaty?

Severus miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język.

* * *

Na wszelki wypadek Severus spędził przerwę obiadową w swoich kwaterach. Wolał nie narażać się na durne docinki kolegów, a miał nieodparte wrażenie, że historia o zdarzeniu na eliksirach obiegła już całą szkołę. Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i poprosił skrzata o posiłek. Nie cieszył się jednak zbyt długo samotnością. Gdy tylko zaczął jeść, w kominku pojawiła się głowa Lucjusza. Snape skrzywił się mimowolnie, ale zaprosił gościa do środka.

– I jak ci idzie nasz mały sabotaż, Severusie? – spytał Malfoy bez wstępów.

Nauczyciel skrzywił się ponownie. Pomysł z popiersiem Salazara atakującym Pottera wydawał mu się całkiem dobry, jednak mistrz eliksirów nie przewidział, że bachor – zamiast rzucić Dracona i uciec w popłochu – pozwoli mu się przytulać, pocieszać i głaskać, głaskać, na litość Slytherina!, po podpuchniętym policzku.

– Umiarkowanie – odparł dyplomatycznie. – Co prawda Potter prezentuje się teraz nieco gorzej niż wcześniej, ale Twój syn… Cóż, okazuje się, że nie jest specjalnie wybredny.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi.

– To bardzo niedobrze, Severusie. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie konsekwencje musiałbyś ponieść, gdyby twoje szpiegowanie Dumbledore'a wyszło na jaw, prawda?

Snape całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami. Właściwie to nawet chciałby zobaczyć, jak Malfoy próbuje przekonać dyrektora o jego nielojalności, nie wspominając już o reakcji Czarnego Pana na zdemaskowanie jego wtyczki, ale… Brak wiedzy Lucjusza niczego nie zmieniał. Musiał grać.

– Oczywiście zdaję – odparł kwaśno. – Problem w tym, że w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia prawdopodobnie…

– Prawdopodobnie poinformujesz mnie osobiście, że sprawa załatwiona. Czyż nie, Severusie?

Tym razem Snape nie musiał nawet udawać strachu. Jak ma rozdzielić Pottera i Dracona, kiedy Gryfoni mogą… Kiedy on nie może… Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił bezradnie głową.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Lucjuszu – powiedział w końcu, z cierpiętniczą miną odprowadził spojrzeniem wychodzącego mężczyznę i usiadł za biurkiem.

Musiał ułożyć plan. Plan nieco bardziej finezyjny niż fizyczne ataki skierowane w Pottera. Jak teraz o tym myślał, rozumiał, że nie była to najlepsza droga. W końcu dzieciak był przyzwyczajony do bólu, o, już Czarny Pan o to zadbał, więc podbite oko raczej nie mogło zrobić na nim wrażenia. Snape podrapał się końcówką pióra po haczykowatym nosie. Tak, Potter był przyzwyczajony do wielu rzeczy, zapewne, ale Draco… Draco miał zawsze to, czego chciał. Oczywiście Severus nie mógł skrzywdzić syna Lucjusza, nie fizycznie, ale… Gdyby tak go ośmieszyć? Malfoyowie zawsze byli wrażliwi na opinię publiczną, więc gdyby tak ten związek powoli… bardzo powoli… stawał się dla młodego Ślizgona coraz bardziej uciążliwy, coraz bardziej narażał go na nieprzyjemności, to może zerwanie z Potterem jawiłoby się jako jedyne rozsądne wyjście? Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zadowoli Lucjusza, a jednocześnie zemści się na tym Półgłówku-Który-Miał-Czelność-Przeżyć za wszystkie nieodebrane punkty i nierozdane szlabany. Idealnie _. A skoro idealnie, to nie ma na co czekać_ , uznał mistrz eliksirów i pogalopował na poszukiwania zakochanej pary.

* * *

Harry i Draco postanowili skorzystać z ciepłego dnia, prawdopodobnie jednego z ostatnich tej jesieni, i po pospiesznie zjedzonym obiedzie poszli nad jezioro. Sądząc po tłumach rozłożonych na błoniach, nie byli jedynymi, którzy wpadli na podobny pomysł, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi. Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie, zwracając twarz ku słońcu, i machinalnie bawił się włosami leżącego mu na kolanach Draco. Czuł się taki… zadowolony, po prostu. Po burzy w konserwatywnych mediach czarodziejskiego świata wywołanej wiadomością, że ich cenny Wybraniec gustuje w istotach pozbawionych biustu, za to wyposażonych w… ekhem… poranny zarost na twarzy, nie pozostał już nawet ślad. Wspaniałomyślnie wybaczono mu te „godne pożałowania ekscesy", a nawet to, że obiektem tychże był syn znanego śmierciożercy. Potter wolał myśleć, że magiczne społeczeństwo nieco dojrzało, ale nie mógł nie doceniać potęgi konferencji prasowej zwołanej przez Hermionę, na której przyjaciółka delikatnie zasugerowała, że Zbawiciel może nie chcieć zbawiać świata lubującego się w artykułach o tym, co tak naprawdę stało się z jego Nimbusem 2000 i do czego aktualnie służy mu Błyskawica.

– Ej, a może byś tak uważał? Moje włosy same się nie ułożyły – zaprotestował nadąsany Draco, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia.

– To się przestań wiercić.

– Nieważne, i tak musimy wracać. Chodź, zaraz transmutacja.

Harry westchnął i zaczął się niechętnie podnosić, co wywołało kolejną falę protestów wciąż leżącego na nim Dracona.

– Cicho, patrz, kto tu idzie – rzucił Gryfon i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w zbliżającą się ciemną postać. Nie lubił Snape'a, ale czas, kiedy marzył, by mu dokuczyć, minął. Teraz wszystko układało się po jego myśli – miał kochającego chłopaka, przyjaciół, którzy od razu (prawie wszyscy) lub po jakimś czasie (Ginny) zaakceptowali jego związek, przybraną rodzinę (Weasleyowie) i jeśli już naprawdę musiałby szukać jakichś wyzwań, to miał też Voldemorta. Naprawdę, nie potrzebował Severusa Snape'a, wszystkie role w jego życiu były obsadzone. Chciał tylko świętego spokoju, ale akurat tego – jak Harry mógł zauważyć podczas ostatniej wizyty u Dracona w lochach – nauczyciel nie potrafił mu dać.

– Proszę, proszę – zaczął Snape i rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. Co prawda nad samym jeziorem nie było nikogo poza Potterem i Malfoyem, ale uczniowie na błoniach przyglądali się z ciekawością zaistniałej sytuacji. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. O to chodziło, potrzebował publiczności. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanowił się nawet, czy nie przesadzi, ale w końcu poważne sytuacje wymagały radykalnych środków. – Kogo my tu mamy… Dwóch homosiów na plaży…

Tu i ówdzie rozległy się chichoty. Snape, ukontentowany reakcją widowni, spojrzał na stojącą przed nim parę, ale chociaż Draco wydawał się zaskoczony, Potter przyglądał mu się ze znudzeniem i jakby… znużeniem? _A gdzie święty gniew i oburzenie?_ – zapytał sam siebie Severus. _Gdzie histeria? Gdzie rozpacz?_

Na nieszczęście dla mistrza eliksirów nie zanosiło się na żadną z tych rzeczy. Potter objął nawet Dracona i już-już zamierzał odejść bez słowa, gdy nagle zmienił zdanie i odwrócił się do nauczyciela.

– Dwóch? Teraz raczej trzech, proszę pana – powiedział spokojnie.

Severus nie wiedział, co zszokowało go bardziej. Bezczelność chłopaka czy to, że jego ton był absolutnie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek złośliwości. A może to, że – jaki by ten głos Pottera nie był – bachor mówił całkiem głośno. Głośno na tyle, że wszyscy zgromadzeni przed zamkiem pokładali się teraz ze śmiechu. Snape potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł puścić tego płazem. A więc…

– Pięćdziesiąt pun… Szlaban z… A idź do diabła, Potter!

– Klucze od pańskich komnat, proszę.

* * *

Severus dla własnego bezpieczeństwa na resztę przerwy obiadowej zaszył się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Zwinął się na fotelu w bardzo nie przystojący mrocznemu sukin… ee… tego, nietoperzowi z lochów kłębuszek i usilnie starał się uspokoić, przywołując z pamięci twarz Lily. Niestety, jego wyobraźnia najwyraźniej została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, bo ewidentnie działała w zmowie z Potterem i spółką – przed oczami mistrza eliksirów wciąż pojawiała się Minerwa z narzędziem zbrodni vel. dziennikiem w ręce. Sfrustrowany Severus już miał się poddać i postawić pod znakiem zapytania swoją nauczycielską karierę (oczywiście o ile istniało cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że dyrektor by go zwolnił, no, cokolwiek poza zamordowaniem Pottera), nalewając sobie szklaneczkę Ognistej Whisky, kiedy do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadł Dumbledore. Snape wlepił pełne rozpaczy spojrzenie w przełożonego, zastanawiając się, jakie połączenie marudzenia i szantażu najszybciej skłoni Albusa do wyrzucenia Minerwy i/lub wszystkich Gryfonów z Hogwartu, ale dyrektor nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

– O, Severusie, tu jesteś – powiedział uradowany. – Doszły mnie słuchy o twojej umowie z Minerwą. Chwalebne, bardzo chwalebne.

– Wspaniale – syknął mistrz eliksirów, z miną sugerującą, że właśnie zjadł cytryny. Dużo cytryn. _Naprawdę_ dużo. Nie ośmielił się jednak zaprotestować wprost – zazwyczaj ci, którzy ściągali Dumbledore'a z jego puchatych idealistycznych obłoczków na ziemię, kończyli nie najlepiej. Na przykład w Nurmengardzie. A Severus nie chciał trafić do Nurmengardu, nawet jeśli nie byłoby w nim żadnych Gryfonów. – Szkoda tylko, że nikt nie pomyślał o zastępczych środkach wychowawczych – powiedział więc tylko, myśląc tęsknie o zawartości biura Filcha.

– Och, Severusie, na pewno nie jest tak źle…

– Oczywiście. Tylko do tej pory dowiedziałem się, że jestem homoseksualnym diabłem w starej szmacie. Nic wielkiego, naprawdę.

– Bez wątpienia oni… hm… muszą tylko przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji, mój drogi – oznajmił Dumbledore jak gdyby nieco mniej pewnie, ale nie uszczęśliwiło to specjalnie mistrza eliksirów.

– Przyzwyczaić się? Przyzwyczaić?! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co będzie, jak oni przyzwyczają się do tego, że nie można ich ukarać?!

– Em… tego… Dajmy im szansę… A może cytrynowego dropsa? – zapytał Albus, ale na widok miny Severusa natychmiast zmienił zdanie. – O, wiem, dowcip. Na pewno poprawi ci humor, Aberforth mi ostatnio opowiedział…

Snape spojrzał z przerażeniem na dyrektora i przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę, co go opętało, że przeszedł na stronę Zakonu? Jego reputacja została zrujnowana, a ten go pociesza _cukierkami_? Chce opowiadać dowcipy? Nadzieja jasnej strony, nie licząc Pottera (nie żeby to jakkolwiek poprawiało sytuację), najpotężniejszy czarodziej i… O Wielki Salazarze… _Ciekawe, czy wystarczy mi na jakąś małą chatkę w Amazonii_ , zastanowił się Severus z rezygnacją.

– Więc, chłopcze, wiesz, co słyszy po seksie mężczyzna dobry w łóżku?

– Nie – warknął Snape, modląc się o cierpliwość. _Szałas. Choćby szałas._

– A ja wiem – odparł Albus, puszczając mu oko, i wymaszerował zadowolony z pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Severus zaczął pisać list do Gringotta.

A później szukał papierowych torebek – kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie (i wyobraził) implikacje słów dyrektora.

* * *

Na lekcję z szóstoklasistami Severus wszedł z mocnym postanowieniem zapobiegnięcia wszystkim wybrykom – w formie odpytywania uczniów przez całą godzinę. Ostatecznie nie mógł odbierać punktów i wlepiać szlabanów, ale groźba uroczego T powinna ich trzymać w ryzach.

– Weasley – warknął, kiedy kolejny z rudych bęcwałów – dla odmiany płci żeńskiej – nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co się w ogóle działo. – Ile razy można powtarzać?! Tujon, tujon, co ci mówi tujon?!

– Nie wiem – odparła spokojnie Ginny. – Do mnie jeszcze nie ważył się odezwać.

Nic więc dziwnego, że czwartoklasiści mieli okazję zobaczyć mistrza eliksirów wściekłego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nauczyciel zaczął od zmieszania ich wszystkich z błotem, zażądał oddania prac domowych, a na nieśmiały protest, z którego wynikało, że nic nie było zadane, oznajmił, że wszyscy uczniowie kłamią, kłamią codziennie, kłamią, gdy tylko otwierają usta, kłamią i już.

– Szczególnie kiedy życzą „dzień dobry" nauczycielom – dodał uprzejmie Dennis Creevey, a Severus opadł na krzesło, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i nie poruszył się aż do następnej lekcji. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął. Na ostatniej godzinie miał, co prawda, znowu Gryfonów, ale pierwszorocznych. Do pierwszorocznych na pewno nie dotarło, co się działo w szkole, a jeśli nawet, to – szlaban czy nie – i tak byli za bardzo przerażeni, by to jakkolwiek wykorzystać. Bo przecież musieli pamiętać jeszcze przemowę z początku roku. Sława, chwała, śmierć, bałwany… Tak, to dobrze działało na uczniów.

Snape rozluźnił się nawet na tyle, by obdarzyć tę bandę potworków namiastką krzywego uśmiechu – poczuł do nich dziwną, niespodziewaną sympatię. Coś jakby braterstwo dusz. W końcu tacy byli mali, niepozorni, wystraszeni… Severus westchnął i przejrzał notatki.

– Hm… Eliksir Słodkiego Snu czy Zapomnienia? Co mam brać? – mruczał, zastanawiając się.

A kiedy jakiś sepleniący jeszcze jedenastolatek podniósł się i poufałym tonem doradził mu, że „nogi za pas", Snape uznał, że to całkiem sensowna propozycja i szybko z niej skorzystał.


	3. 2 Piątek, piąteczek, piątunio

A/N: W tekście występują skreślone fragmenty, a nie da się/nie umiem wstawić skreśleń w tym serwisie, w związku z czym umówmy się, że tekst PODKREŚLONY oznacza tekst SKREŚLONY. Dziękuję i przepraszam za niedogodności. ;)

Beta: SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **2\. Piątek, piąteczek, piątunio**

(a Sever ma kuku na muniu)

* * *

 _Jak załatwić (sprawę) Lucjusza, Pottera i Draco:_

 _1. Zabić Pottera w obronie własnej._

 _2. Imperius. (ewentualnie do przemyślenia)_

 _3. Zabić Pottera w afekcie._

 _4\. Podać amortencję. Któremukolwiek. Obu. (?)_

 _5. Zabić Pottera, po prostu._

 _6. Odesłać Pottera Czarnemu Panu._

 _7\. Zmodyfikować pamięć Lucjuszowi. (?)_

 _8\. Felix Felicis. (ostateczność!)_

 _9\. Wielosokowy. (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh)_

 _10. Amożejednakavada._

Severus z ponurym (no, ponurym bardziej niż zwykle) wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w leżący przed nim pergamin. Wielka Sala podczas śniadania nie była odpowiednim miejscem na uskutecznianie burzy mózgów. Nie dość, że Albus wlepiał w niego to wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie, to jeszcze Minerwa co rusz próbowała czytać mu przez ramię (a Severus bardzo dobrze pamiętał, jak bolesny efekt daje połączenie opiekunki Gryffindoru z jego notatkami).

– Czy ty nie masz własnego życia? Prywatnego? – syknął doprowadzony do ostateczności, kiedy McGonagall niemal położyła się na nim. _Co za durne babsko,_ pomyślał z irytacją. _Nic dziwnego, że prawie wszystko, co przychodzi mi do głowy, jest nielegalne. Jej istnienie powinno usprawiedliwiać użycie dowolnego z Niewybaczalnych._

– Och, ja mam, mam. Dziwię się raczej, że _ty_ masz – parsknęła Minerwa.

– Co mam, przepraszam?

– Życie. Prywatne.

Severus uniósł brwi.

– Bredzisz – wycedził i zaklął w myślach, kiedy zorientował się, jak to zabrzmiało.

Do McGonagall również musiało to dotrzeć, gdyż posłała mu pełen kpiącego rozbawienia uśmieszek.

– Cóż, tak… Też mnie to zaskoczyło – oznajmiła z udawaną powagą. – Ale skoro od samego rana tak pieczołowicie uprawiasz miłosną korespondencję, to…

 _Że co, do cholery?!_

– Zechcesz. Wyjaśnić.

Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami.

– Piszesz w takim skupieniu; tu kreślisz, tu poprawiasz, końcówkę pióra pogryzłeś… No list miłosny jak się patrzy!

– Zwariowa… – Severus urwał wpół słowa i obrzucił koleżankę po fachu podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Czy to możliwe, że go podpuszczała? Ale jeśli nie… Jeśli po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie, bez żadnych podtekstów chciała go wyprowadzić z równowagi… Tak poprzekomarzać się tylko, tradycyjnie już wręcz… To wtedy… Salazarze, był uratowany! – Genialna… Jesteś genialna! – oświadczył z atencją, nie mogąc sobie odmówić tej drobnej przyjemności, jaką było wprawienie Minerwy w osłupienie. A potem wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali, powstrzymując się z całych sił od bardzo nieślizgońskiego zachowania. Na przykład od odśpiewania pełną piersią „We are the champions". W końcu miał plan. Plan przez duże P.

* * *

Kiedy Severus z szerokim uśmiechem przywitał się z trzecim rokiem Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu, po czym polecił uwarzyć dowolnie wybrane eliksiry, uczniowie w popłochu zaczęli robić rachunek sumienia. Nauczyciel jednakże nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Położył na biurku zwitek pergaminów i rozpoczął pracę twórczą. Bo może i rzeczywiście większość pozycji z jego listy wiązała się z użyciem magii powszechnie nieakceptowanym, ale Minerwa przecież podrzuciła mu tak wspaniały pomysł! List miłosny! I ileż rodziło to możliwości! Mógł spróbować ich skłócić, mógł anonimowo donieść o zdradzie, mógł zerwać, mógł spróbować zwrócić ich uwagę na kogoś innego… Mógł wszystko. Po prostu wszystko.

– Dziesięć punktów od Ravenclawu, Belby – warknął, chcąc sprawiać wrażenie skupionego na lekcji.

 _Dobrze… To teraz kto, co i do kogo…_ Severus podrapał się po haczykowatym nosie. Szczeniak-Który-Przeżył był zbyt prostolinijny, żeby zrobić z niego zdradzającego, uznał, ale Draco to co innego. _A więc list do Pottera… Hm…_

Po dłuższej chwili Severus wiedział już, co dokładnie powinien napisać. Po pierwsze list miał być skierowany do dziewczyny, jako że Draco gustował w przedstawicielach obu płci, przez co Potter miał uznać, że on, jako mężczyzna, Malfoyowi nie wystarcza. Po drugie wyimaginowana ukochana musiała odznaczać się takimi cechami fizycznymi jak Potter, żeby tępy bachor mógł się początkowo uznać za adresata listu. Po trzecie list musiał być odpowiednio nasiąknięty miłosnymi wyznaniami, by – po sugestii, że odbiorcą miała być istota płci pięknej – nawet tak tępe i aroganckie stworzenie zrozumiało, że nie jest jedynym obiektem uczuć Dracona.

– Belby, co ja mówiłem? – syknął nagle Severus. – Kolejne dziesięć punktów od Ravenclawu. I następnym razem będzie dwadzieścia.

 _No to zaczynamy,_ pomyślał entuzjastycznie, obrzucając jednakże klasę złowrogim spojrzeniem. _W końcu musi wyjść idealnie_ , uznał, zacierając ręce.

Jednak mijały minuty, a zapał Severusa opadał. W końcu, kilkanaście pokreślonych pergaminów później, mistrz eliksirów musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Mimo najszczerszych chęci (oraz palącej konieczności) kategorycznie, absolutnie, definitywnie nie potrafił napisać listu miłosnego. Zwłaszcza do Pottera.

– I jest dwadzieścia, Belby! – warknął rozdrażniony. – Jesteście wolni, koniec zajęć – dodał, przyglądając się uczniom z niechęcią.

Niechęcią, która sięgnęła zenitu, kiedy ostatni z Krukonów odwrócił się w drzwiach i mruknął:

– Do widzenia. A Marcus Belby skończył szkołę w zeszłym roku, profesorze.

* * *

 _Bez sensu. Wszystko jest bez sensu_ , oddawał się ponurym rozmyślaniom mistrz eliksirów. Do przerwy obiadowej miał same okienka, na których wszakże powinien pisać ten cholerny list, ale nie… Pewnie. Pustka w głowie i kompletny brak wena weny. I żeby choć ktoś, ktokolwiek podrzucił mu prompta pomysł. Nie. Severus był sam i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. _Sam, samotny, osamotniony, jedyny,_ wyliczał bezwiednie w myślach. _Jak palec, jak szara komórka Pottera, jak Grindelwald w Nurmengardzie, jak… Zaraz. Jak Grindelwald?_

Severus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jeśli będzie działał znienacka, a przy tym z odpowiednią dozą niewinności i życzliwości… _Musi się udać, po prostu musi_ , uznał, ćwicząc przed lustrem cnotliwe spojrzenia.

* * *

– Albusie, o czym najczęściej pisaliście z Gellertem?

– Och. O zaawansowanej transmutacji. I polityce. I, hm… Insygniach Śmierci. Ale, drogi chło…

– A nazywałeś go jakoś specjalnie?

– Ochsssevssssiemmmtoeeenniejestochmmmdopsznnnowłasąrżżżkiwłaśśściwie.

– Albusie?

– Hmpf… Władcą różdżki.

* * *

– Hagridzie, czy zdarza ci się nazywać Olimpię w jakiś, hm… szczególny sposób?

– O, cholibka, hehe. „Smoczątko" na nią mówię. I, tego, no… „Skląteczko" czasem.

* * *

– Minerwo, pamiętasz Dougala McGregora?

– NIE! Zaraz, Severusie, a skąd ty…

– A ten, jak mu tam, Elephant?

– Anteoculatia!

– …

– On miał na imię Elphinstone, zapamiętaj to w końcu.

* * *

– Umm… Ee… Witaj.

– Witaj, Severusie.

– Czy ty, ee… uch… Czy ty masz kogoś?

– Och, Severusie! Nie bądź taki nieśmiały!

– Mm… ale że co?

– Nie martw się, moje wewnętrzne oko poinformowało mnie, że w końcu się odważysz!

(…)

– Severusie? Severusie?!

* * *

 _No dobrze, to może jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł,_ stwierdził jakiś czas później Severus. Grono pedagogiczne wyjątkowo niechętnie przyjmowało jego ofertę pogawędek od serca (przynajmniej takie wnioski wyciągnął ze wszystkich klątw, inwektyw i znaków krzyża, którymi najczęściej reagowali pracownicy Hogwartu), a ponadto legilimencja stosowana na uczniach również nie przyniosła oczekiwanych rezultatów. Młodzież wydawała się opętana burzą hormonów, czego szczytem okazała się Bulstrode – Severus obawiał się, że po znalezieniu w jej umyśle sceny okraszonej dziarskim, acz nieco chrapliwym: „o, stary, w tym składziku jest stanowczo za mało miejsca dla nas i dla naszych ubrań" część nauczycielskiej pensji będzie musiał przeznaczyć na magopsychologa. Tak, to albo przyjaźń z Lockhartem i prośba o małe Obliviate. Jedynym wyjątkiem okazała się para Granger – Weasley, jednak i ona nie zainspirowała Severusa. Co prawda Gryfoni nie spowodowali żadnej traumy, jako że najodważniejszym kontaktem fizycznym w wykonaniu rudego potwora było złapanie Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko za rękę, ale też za największy przejaw czułości Severus musiał uznać zgodę Granger na podzielenie się notatkami.

 _Czy oni, cholera jasna, nie zakochują się tak bardziej romantycznie? Mniej… cóż, mniej cieleśnie? Tak na przekór wszystkim i wszystkiemu, bez względu na okoliczności, tak po prostu na…_ Severus przerwał nagle wewnętrzny monolog i przełknął ślinę. Głośno. Miał wrażenie, że się poci. Bo przecież… przecież to by była profanacja. Nie powinien, absolutnie nie powinien, ale czy miał jakieś inne wyjście? Jakiekolwiek? Westchnął głęboko i przeczesał włosy dłonią, a następnie zasiadł do pisania. Profanacja czy nie, jeśli chodzi o „na zawsze", nie potrzebował dodatkowej inspiracji.

* * *

 _To durne ptaszysko musiało być z Gryffindoru,_ uznał Severus gdzieś tak na przełomie zupy i drugiego dania. Wszak wyraźnie polecił sowie, aby list dostarczyła podczas obiadu, tymczasem Potter, owszem, otrzymał jakąś korespondencję, ale nie przyniosła jej wybrana przez Severusa płomykówka. Żeby nawet zwierzęta były przeciwko niemu, no tego jeszcze nie było! Przecież nie mogła zabłądzić na trasie sowiarnia – Wielka Sala!

Severusowi jednak nie dane było zbyt długo roztrząsać kwestii, czy lepsza jest sowa pieczona czy też w buraczkach. Grono pedagogiczne dyskutowało zawzięcie o ostatnim ataku Voldemorta i mistrz eliksirów, choć nieco zawstydzony swoim brakiem informacji na ten temat, włączył się w rozważania, które dość szybko przerodziły się w wymianę opinii dotyczących samego Czarnego Pana.

 _Trzeba będzie list wysłać jeszcze raz_ , pomyślał Snape, przysłuchując się jednym uchem Minerwie upierającej się przy „Sami-Wiecie-Kto był zły od zawsze".

– Być może – zgodził się z nią uprzejmie Dumbledore. – Chociaż myślę, że raczej miał ku temu pewne predyspozycje, a trudne dzieciństwo w połączeniu z ponadprzeciętnymi umiejętnościami zrobiły resztę.

Severus mimowolnie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Może i tak – mruknął Flitwick. – W końcu co mogło wyrosnąć z dziecka, które najpierw dorastało jako jedno z wielu, bez miłości, ciepła i tak dalej, a nagle okazało się kimś według swego dotychczasowego pojmowania wyjątkowym? Czy to takie dziwne, że – wyszedłszy z szarego tłumu – zapragnął, by ten tłum za nim podążał? Kim innym mogło stać się dziecko, które nie miało wpojonych zasad moralnych, które po prostu nie rozróżniało dobra i zła?

– Odpowiadam: profesorem Severusem Snapem – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie przechodzący obok stołu nauczycielskiego Ron Weasley.

I nawet to, że tym razem nie uniknął kary, nie poprawiło Snape'owi humoru. Może dlatego, że McGonagall nie wlepiła Weasleyowi szlabanu, tylko odjęła punkty. Może dlatego, że parskała przy tym śmiechem tak bardzo, że zajęło jej to dobry kwadrans. A może dlatego, że – jak się okazało – wieści w Hogwarcie szybko się rozeszły i Minerwa, kiedy już udało jej się wysapać „dwadzieścia pięć punktów od Gryffindoru", dodała konspiracyjnym tonem, żeby Severus się nie martwił, bo Sybilla na pewno Severusa pocieszy.

I nawet nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe. _Naprawdę_ potrzebował pocieszenia. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma na co liczyć. Dumbledore był nieugięty w kwestii stosowania zaklęć niewybaczalnych na uczniach.

* * *

Kiedy Severus skonstatował podczas kolacji, że i druga sowa nie dotarła, zrozumiał, że to nie był przypadek. Ktoś wiedział, nie, KTOŚ WIEDZIAŁ o jego planie. Mistrz eliksirów nie zwykł jednak się poddawać. Cóż, oczywiście pomijając tłumaczenie Albusowi, że naprawdę istnieje coś takiego jak napady kompulsywnego jedzenia słodyczy. Teraz w każdym razie widział szanse na powodzenie, więc list napisał po raz trzeci i skierował się do sowiarni. Był tak skupiony na swoim zadaniu, że nawet nie przeklął przypadkowo napotkanej Minerwy, która z wdzięcznym uśmiechem poinformowała go, iż pomylił drogę, bo Sybilla mieszka w Wieży Północnej.

– No to czekamy – mruknął do siebie, kiedy kolejna sowa poleciała z listem.

Nie czekał długo. Właściwie to nim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, ciemne już niebo przecięły czerwone strumienie światła.

 _Co, do cholery…_ , pomyślał i wychylił się przez okno. W mroku majaczyła niewyraźnie jakaś postać, jednak nie był w stanie jej rozpoznać.

– Drętwota!

Severus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Mógł nie rozpoznać twarzy, ale głos wypowiadający zaklęcie był mu zdecydowanie znajomy.

* * *

– Parkinson, zechcesz wyjaśnić mi to małe polowanie? – syknął Severus, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramię i odwracając ją gwałtownie w swoją stronę.

Zamrugał gwałtownie. Może nie oczekiwał rzewnych łez i skruchy, ale na pewno też nie spodziewał się też wyzywająco wysuniętego podbródka i spojrzenia pełnego złości.

– Parkinson, zadałem pytanie – warknął, gdy tylko się otrząsnął.

– Od RANA musimy pana pilnować – rzuciła Pansy oskarżycielsko. – Naprawdę, czy pan myślał, że jest jedyną osobą, która chce ich rozdzielić? – dodała, patrząc z jawnym politowaniem, kiedy Severus nie bardzo kwapił się do odpowiedzi. – Tylko że to dopiero trzeci dzień, a pan narobił więcej szkody niż ktokolwiek inny!

Severus wciąż patrzył z osłupieniem.

– Proszę, niech pan więcej nie wysyła takich listów – dodała nagle Parkinson, jakby zmęczona. – Mamy zupełnie inną strategię, oni mają się zmęczyć swoją obecnością. Przecież żadne z nich nie jest tak głupie, by uwierzyć w takie afiszowanie się ze zdradą!

Severus po raz pierwszy od kilku lat zaczął rozważać odjęcie punktów własnemu domowi.

– Parkinson – syknął. – Czy ty czytałaś te listy?

– Nie – odparła, przewracając oczami. – Ale i tak mniej więcej wiem, co w nich było. I nie, nie powiem panu skąd – dodała, poprawnie odczytując wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów.

– Dziewczyna Weasleyów? – strzelił jeszcze Severus, ale jak się okazało, niecelnie.

Pansy roześmiała się tylko.

– Nie. Ona teraz jest na etapie bronienia ich własną piersią przed tym całym złym światem. Zero z niej pożytku.

Severus, wciąż nie do końca doszedłszy do siebie, skinął tylko głową. Parkinson przyglądała mu się z pobłażaniem.

– A propos pożytku – mruknęła, rozrywając kopertę. – Skoro wszystko już wyjaśnione, to może moglibyśmy coś stąd wykorzystać w naszych listach.

I zanim Severus zdążył zareagować, zaczęła czytać. Z każdą minutą jej twarz robiła się coraz bledsza i chociaż mistrz eliksirów nie rozumiał dlaczego, był pewny, że to mu się nie spodoba.

– Parkinson, nie będzie żadnego „my" w tym przypadku, czy to jasne? – syknął, chcąc ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. W końcu nic się takiego nie stało. Gówniara przeczytała list, on jej wlepi szlaban i po sprawie. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Nawet jeśli Ślizgonka z niewiadomych powodów wyglądała, jakby miała mdłości.

– Jasne, panie profesorze – odparła drżącym głosem. – I ja naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak dokładnie potrafił pan opisać oczy Pottera, ale – na przyszłość – dopiski „wybacz, to nie do ciebie" radziłabym robić na innym pergaminie. I wysyłać inną sową.


	4. 3 Sobota

**A/N:** W tekście występują skreślenia, więc standardowo umówmy się, że podkreślenie = skreślenie.

 **Beta:** SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **3\. Sobota**

(w sobotę nie ma wierszyka, 

bo rym ałtorce umyka)

* * *

Severus obudził się w całkiem niezłym – jak na okoliczności – humorze. Owszem, może i z Parkinson nie wyszło za dobrze (i naprawdę wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co by się stało, jeśli dziewczyna zdradziłaby komuś swoje podejrzenia co do powodów, dla których chciał rozdzielić Pottera i Malfoya – „nie, szanowna komisjo, naprawdę nie spędzam zajęć, wpatrując się w oczy Wybrańca… I bardzo nie chcę do dementorów" nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze, z kolei gdyby wmieszał się w to Dumbledore… Może i prawdziwa natura jego relacji z oczami Pottera zostałaby odkryta, jednak najpewniej stałoby się to kosztem wyjawienia relacji zupełnie innej, nawet jeśli w gruncie rzeczy oczy pozostałyby te same. Cóż. W każdym razie Severus wolałby wyprowadzać Blacka na spacer niż publicznie się do tego przyznać, więc w najlepszym interesie Parkinson leżało ćwiczenie się w daleko posuniętej dyskrecji), ale ostatecznie zaczynał się weekend, co oznaczało, że a) nie będzie żadnych zajęć, na których nie mógłby ukarać uczniów za pewne powiązania z czerwienią i złotem; oraz b) będzie miał więcej czasu na ostateczne rozprawienie się z romansem z pierwszych stron Proroka.

Co właściwie było całkiem satysfakcjonującą myślą. Lucjusz Lucjuszem, ale żeby on, który kłamał Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy, nie mógł poradzić sobie z młodzieńczym romansem tego tępego owocu chuci Jamesa Pottera? No doprawdy… Dzisiaj im wszystkim pokaże. I nawet plan Parkinson, który Severus zrozumiał od razu – i nie wspomagał się przy tym legilimencją… no, w każdym razie nie za bardzo… – mógł mu tylko pomóc.

Dziewucha razem ze swoimi tajemniczymi pomagierami zasypywała zakochanych listami miłosnymi, by jak najszybciej znudzili się swoją obecnością, co w sumie nie było głupie, ale zbyt czasochłonne dla Severusa, jednak… Jednak te listy mogły również stanowić coś… jak kupowanie kwiatów po zdradzie. Nie żeby Severus miał w tym doświadczenie; być może dlatego, że nigdy nie zdradził nikogo z wyjątkiem Czarnego Pana (co też nie do końca było zasługą Severusa – ostatecznie Voldemort był nie tylko jedyną osobą, którą Severus zdradził, ale i jedyną, którą Severus w ogóle _miał szansę_ zdradzić), a tam, obawiał się, i dwa tuziny róż by nie pomogły. W każdym razie coś, co można było uznać za odkupienie win nieco na zapas, zgrywało się idealnie z tym, co Severus zamierzał zrobić.

– Jak leziesz, Weasley?! – warknął, kiedy rudy idiota wpadł na niego w drodze do Wielkiej Sali i wyrwał tym samym z przyjemnego rozmarzenia. – Czyżby jednak istniały jednostki, którym inteligencja nie pozwala na jednoczesne chodzenie i oddychanie? Weasley, mówię do ciebie – syknął, kiedy Gryfon nie wykazał odpowiedniej skruchy i rozdzierającego żalu w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. – Inteligencja. In-te-li-gen-cja, Weasley. Wiesz w ogóle, co to znaczy?

– Oczywiście, profesorze – odparł z nienaganną uprzejmością w głosie Ron. – Podać panu definicję na piśmie czy uda się panu zapamiętać?

Severus – z nagła dziwnie pozbawiony apetytu – odwrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował. Czasami naprawdę popierał Filcha w staraniach o przywrócenie dawnych metod dyscyplinowania uczniów.

* * *

Po śniadaniu w całym Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru słychać było podekscytowane szepty.

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobił – wymamrotała Ginny, zerkając niespokojnie na Harry'ego.

Ten nie wydawał się specjalnie przejęty. Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął się na swoim ulubionym fotelu przy kominku.

– Wciąż jest ze Slytherinu – powiedział. – Nawet jeśli, no wiesz…

– Nawet jeśli jest twoim chłopakiem? – rzuciła Hermiona z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Ron spiorunował ją wzrokiem, ale zanim doszło do kłótni pierwszej pary Gryffindoru, Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Nawet jeśli przestał życzyć nam śmierci – poprawił. – Ale i tak z nim sobie porozmawiam – dodał złowieszczo.

* * *

Korytarz w lochach był dziwnie wyludniony, kiedy Harry odnalazł Dracona. Bez namysłu pchnął go na ścianę i przyparł do zimnych kamieni własnym ciałem.

– Nieźle, mój wężyku – wymruczał, gładząc chłopaka po policzku. – Ale to ci i tak nie pomoże… – dodał, obrysowując palcem jego usta.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego nieco spłoszony.

– Ja…

– Nie rób takiej miny. Wiem, że wciąż jesteś Ślizgonem, nawet jeśli… trochę oswojonym – zakpił Harry. – Ale właściwie… Uważam, że to całkiem pociągające… – powiedział już zupełnie innym tonem i zmrużył oczy.

Draco przełknął ślinę, kiedy Harry pochylił się nad nim i wplótł mu palce we włosy. Nie pocałował go jednak. Musnął kciukiem szyję Dracona i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tak, dobry plan, skarbie – szepnął. – Podoba mi się. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając drżącego Dracona niemal wtulonego w ścianę.

* * *

Severus Snape drżał i tulił się do ściany. Miał poważne obawy, że gdyby nie ona, wylądowałby przed złotym chłopcem na kolanach, co – w połączeniu z jego obecnym wyglądem – mogłoby zrodzić niepożądane… Nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa, jednak nie miało to znaczenia – wszystko, co wiązało się z klęczeniem przed Potterem, musiało być niepożądane.

Nie mógł jednak zastanawiać się nad tym zbyt długo. Osunął się nieco po ścianie i odgarnął jasne włosy z twarzy. _Plan, skup się na planie_ , powtórzył sobie w myślach kilka razy, ale nie przyniosło to większego rezultatu. Ostatecznie Potter prawie go pocałował, co plasowało się na drugim miejscu listy „Najgorszych rzeczy, jakie mogły mu się przytrafić" (pierwsze zajmowało całowanie się z innym Potterem, co – zważywszy, że pierwszą lokatę wśród „Najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mogły mu się przytrafić" niezmiennie piastowało całowanie się z pewną kobietą o takim samym nazwisku – zakrawało na ironię; i fakt, że nazwiska tego nie nosiła zbyt długo, wcale nie pomagał), więc miał pełne prawo do bycia rozkojarzonym (tu Severus osunął się po ścianie jeszcze ociupinkę). Zwłaszcza że pierwsze słowa chłopaka sugerowały, że on, najlepszy szpieg Zakonu, został zdemaskowany…

– Pieprzony Potter – mruknął z odrazą Severus, myśląc o tym, co przekonało go, że jednak zdemaskowany nie został. – _Mój wężyku…_ – Niemal splunął i skrzywił się paskudnie. – _Dobry plan, skarbie…_

Wreszcie Severus westchnął, mimowolnie otarł usta, wzdrygnął się porządnie na poprawę humoru i już-już był gotowy do wprowadzenia w życie swoich zamierzeń, gdy nagle… _O nie, tylko nie…_

Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

 _O jakim cholernym planie…_

Severus osunął się po ścianie aż na podłogę.

 _Co takiego zrobił ten blond bęcwał, zanim spoczął unieruchomiony pod swoim własnym łóżkiem?!_

* * *

Severus stał na środku Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu nieco osłupiały. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z popularności Dracona, ale nie spodziewał się… _tego_. Wszyscy wydawali się cieszyć z jego widoku, jakby sprawiał im jednocześnie wielką radość i dumę, ale także… coś w rodzaju ulgi?

– Super, Draco! Genialnie!

– Jesteś najlepszy!

– No wreszcie przyszedłeś! Nie mogliśmy się doczekać!

Severus rozejrzał się odrobinkę niepewnie. _To_ już na pewno było przesadą. To znaczy… Widzieli się z Malfoyem jeszcze na śniadaniu, jak bardzo mogli w międzyczasie za nim zatęsknić?

– Mam urodziny? – spytał słabo.

– Jasne, stary – parsknął Baddock, a kilka osób roześmiało się, chociaż, wydawałoby się, nie na jego słowa, a raczej by dać wyraz ogarniającej wszystkich radości. – W końcu zorganizowałeś imprezę.

Severus jęknął w duchu. Czy naprawdę szpiegowanie Czarnego Pana miało być łatwiejsze niż pociągnięcie za język bandy nastolatków?

– A gdzie Crabbe i Goyle?

Baddock uniósł brwi.

– Poszli sprawdzić, co z Summerbym, tak jak im kazałeś. Spokojnie, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, są już przebrani – powiedział. – Zresztą pozostali też gotowi. No, jeszcze tylko my, ale gdzieś zniknąłeś, więc wolałem na ciebie poczekać.

Severus poczuł, że oblewa go zimny pot. _Crabbe i Goyle są przebrani? Wszyscy są gotowi? Poza Malfoyem i Baddockiem, którzy… A do tego… Przecież Summerby jest…_

– Serio, Draco, wyluzuj, wszystko w porządku. Wyeliminowanie szukającego Hufflepuffu było genialnym pomysłem! Przez to, że Gryfoni grali już z Krukonami, nie musieliśmy nawet proponować zmiany kolejki; miałeś rację, byliśmy jedyną możliwą opcją, więc nikt nas o nic nie podejrzewa!

* * *

Severus wlókł się noga za nogą w stronę boiska. Z okrzyków podekscytowanego Baddocka, które przebijały się co jakiś czas przez mur rozpaczy, jaki naprędce ustawił wokół siebie, zrozumiał, że Ślizgoni od tygodni szykowali się na mecz z Gryfonami ( _co było naprawdę świetnym pomysłem, Draco, nie wierzę, Draco, że się udało, jesteś wspaniały Draco…_ ), upatrując szybkiej porażki Gryfonów w nagłej zmianie przeciwnika ( _ale żeś to wykombinował, no normalnie mistrz, he he, Pott… ee, Gryfoni się nie podniosą…_ ), jako że taktyka Ślizgonów i Puchonów na boisku różniły się od siebie… cóż, jak Ślizgoni i Puchoni gdziekolwiek indziej. Znaczy, bardzo.

Wreszcie, kiedy dotarli do szatni, gdzie musiał zmierzyć się z kolejną porcją wyrazów uwielbienia, a rozochoceni członkowie drużyny niemalże wciągnęli mu na grzbiet szatę do quidditcha, Severus uświadomił sobie w pełni, co go czeka. Miał zagrać mecz przeciwko Gryfonom. Miał _wygrać_ mecz przeciwko Gryfonom. Miał złapać pieprzony złoty znicz przed pieprzonym Złotym Chłopcem, bo Ślizgoni w przeciwieństwie do Gryfonów przygotowywali się do tego od dawna.

Prawdopodobnie byłby nawet dumny ze swoich podopiecznych, gdyby tylko tak bardzo nie chciało mu się wymiotować.

* * *

 _Nie będzie tak źle_ , powtarzał sobie w myślach Severus, wychodząc na boisko. Nie będzie aż tak źle, skoro on był tylko jednym z siedmiu zawodników i miał tylko jedno zadanie do wykonania, więc nawet jeśli by mu się nie udało, to nikt nie odkryje dlaczego. Nie zrobi z siebie idioty, tak jak mogłoby się stać, gdyby na przykład miał bronić obręczy. Albo – jeszcze gorzej – podawać sobie kafla ze ścigającymi, czego nie zrobiłby, nawet gdyby od tego zależał wynik wojny, zerwanie Pottera i Malfoya albo przegrana Gryffindoru w Pucharze Domów. Wtedy musiałby mieć kontakt z piłką. Teraz, jeśli dobrze źle pójdzie, nie będzie miał go ani razu, a to wciąż będzie tylko jedna wpadka.

Zaraz, ale właściwie dlaczego nie miałby złapać znicza? Przecież miał na to takie same szanse jak Potter. Obaj mogli po prostu znaleźć się w pewnym momencie bliżej złotej piłeczki, obaj mogli dostrzec ją szybciej, a jeśli Severus dobrze pamiętał z lekcji numerologii (tylko na poziomie SUM-ów i to z początków III klasy, bo potem – prawie nikt o tym nie wiedział, więc się nie liczyło – przeniósł się na wróżbiarstwo, by pytać kupki fusów, kiedy najlepiej spróbować umówić się z Lily; kupka nie chciała współpracować. Lily też nie), oznaczało to, że obaj mają po pięćdziesiąt procent szans na wygraną. Co prawda kołatało mu w głowie coś o jakichś zmiennych i warunkach, musiałby dopytać Vector, ale to na pewno nie miało związku z ich umiejętnościami. Ostatecznie do złapania znicza wystarczyło umieć wyciągnąć rękę i… złapać znicz, a – Severus był pewien – to nie mogło być trudniejsze od ukradkowego wrzucania oczu skarabeuszy do talerza Minerwy.

Z tą myślą całkiem pewnie uścisnął dłoń Potterowi (pewność nieco zmalała, kiedy bachor oblizał się znacząco na jego widok i puścił mu oczko) i na gwizdek pani Hooch wzbił się w powietrze.

A potem latał. Latał i wypatrywał. Starał się wyglądać tak, jakby wiedział, co robi, bo, cóż, w teorii właściwie wiedział, tylko z trybun te wszystkie manewry wydawały się jakby… łatwiejsze. I to nie tak, że Severus nie umiał latać na miotle. Umiał, oczywiście, że umiał, po prostu… Używał jej raczej jako środka transportu (i to raczej z końca listy ulubionych; znajdowała się o pozycję za testralem, a kilka oczek przed „na ramieniu Albusa, zmieniony w słowika, zabić Weasleyów"), tyle że wtedy… jakby… miał o wiele więcej miejsca na cokolwiek i mógł beztrosko nie przywiązywać wagi do takich bzdur jak „minimalny promień skrętu". I „środek ciężkości". I „czy ten cholerny tłuczek zamierza we mnie…".

Kiedy Severus leciał w objęciach Pottera na boisko, a wokół niego kręcili się członkowie obu drużyn (bo, jak się okazało, Potter najpierw złapał znicza, a dopiero potem ruszył na ratunek ukochanemu, co – sądząc po okrzykach – wszyscy obecni na stadionie chłopcy uznawali za „super, ekstra i cool", a dziewczyny za „bezduszne" lub „słodkie" w zależności od interpretacji), było źle. Było gorzej, kiedy po wylądowaniu Potter pogłaskał Severusa po włosach i spytał z troską, czy nic mu nie jest. Najgorzej… Cóż. Kiedy Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że jego miłość przeżyje, i w euforii zwycięstwa pocałował go na środku stadionu, a publiczność wydała z siebie dziki wrzask entuzjazmu… Severus po raz pierwszy od niemal dwudziestu lat rozpłakał się rzewnymi łzami.


	5. Ta ostatnia niedziela

A/N: W tekście występują skreślenia, więc standardowo. Podkreślenie = skreślenie.

Beta: SzmaragDrac

* * *

 **4\. Ta ostatnia niedziela...**

(Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie,

Sever bardzo cienko przędzie)

* * *

Niedzielny poranek zapowiadał się całkiem nieźle. Było zimno, deszczowo i ponuro. Ptaszki co prawda śpiewały, ale te dźwięki – dzięki niech będą Salazarowi – do lochów nie dochodziły, toteż Severus mógł we względnym spokoju oddawać się kontemplowaniu sufitu.  
Sufit był czarny.  
Równie czarne były nieproszone myśli Severusa o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, które ten odganiał usilnie, układając plan dnia i analizując właśnie wyżej wymienione (oraz aktualnie – znaczy, na etapie „pozycja embrionalna, gnicie w łóżku i małe użalanko nad sobą" – jedyne dostępne) sklepienie.  
Sklepienie miało wzorki. Ale nie było ich widać, bo też były czarne.  
Czarne jak otchłań rozpaczy, w której Severus znalazł się po tym, jak ten ohydny Potter ohydnie się zachował, ohydnie go całując, ale przecież nie było żadnej potrzeby do tego wracać, lepiej patrzeć w przyszłość jak Trelawney. Zwłaszcza że przyszłość malowała się obiecująco, bo a) była niedziela, więc nie miał żadnych lekcji z gryfopotworami, a także b) chociaż zaplanowano wyjście do Hogsmeade, to on, Severus, nie musiał akurat nadzorować uczniów i mógł swobodnie uzupełnić zapasy najpotrzebniejszych składników. Na przykład karaluchowego bloku. I może jeszcze kajmakowych eklerków, tych oblanych czekoladą tak gorzką i ciemną, że aż niemal czarną.  
Tak czarną jak włosy tego wstrętnego, obrzydliwego, opętanego nieokiełznaną chucią monstrum, które nie wiadomo jakim cudem miało połowę genów po tak wspaniałej… Severus jęknął cichutko i spojrzał ponownie na sufit. Coś mu się przewróciło w żołądku (Severusowi, sufit miał się świetnie, chociaż wciąż był, cóż, czarny), więc zerknął jeszcze na ściany.  
Ściany były różowe. Ale w lochach brakowało okien, więc wydawały się czarne.  
Skrzat, który chwilę później przyniósł Severusowi śniadanie, zdumiał się nieco, kiedy w znalazł swojego pana z obłędem w oczach przetrząsającego zawartość swojej szafy i mamroczącego coś wybitnie niepochlebnego pod adresem tejże zawartości.  
Sypialnia była rzęsiście oświetlona.

Kiedy atak paniki minął, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza mniej więcej tyle, że Severus przywrócił swoim szatom pierwotną barwę i zaprzestał prób pomalowania mrocznego znaku na jakiś sympatyczniejszy kolorek farbkami do ciała, mistrz eliksirów już ze standardową – kamienną, znaczy – miną pomaszerował na śniadanie.  
 _Bo nic się w gruncie rzeczy nie dzieje_ , tłumaczył sobie, smarując tosty dżemem. _Nie ma powodu do obaw_. Zadbał przecież o to, by Draco był przekonany, że na skutek stresu wywołanego upadkiem z miotły zupełnie stracił pamięć o meczu i związanych z nim wydarzeniach. Nikt nie mógł jego, Severusa, wydać. Po stronie strat należało zapisać właściwie wyłącznie przegrany mecz, ale sezon dopiero się zaczynał, więc Ślizgoni mieli jeszcze szansę wszystko odrobić. A poza tym przyjemnie słuchało się docinków pod adresem młodego Malfoya. W końcu wszystko to była jego wina.  
 _Taaak, wszystko jest w porządku_ , myślał Severus, z prawdziwą przyjemnością zatapiając śnieżnobiałe [ _no przecież nie żółte, Sev jest bogiem seksu, a Rowling pisała niekanoniczne brednie! Wszyscy autorzy fików o tym wiedzą! - dop. aut._ ] ząbki w grzance. Czuł się już nawet na tyle pewnie, że gdy do stołu nauczycielskiego podleciała olbrzymia czarna sowa, a Trelawney zaczęła wykrzykiwać coś o nadchodzących mrocznych czasach, wyszydził ją całkiem udanie. Jednak zanim zdążył zanotować w pamięci, by umieścić te drwiny w swoim pamiętniczku w swoim specjalnym kalendarzu (Sybilla miała tam miejsce za Gryfonami, a oczko przed Minerwą), sowa wylądowała tuż przed nim i wystawiła nóżkę z listem. Z listem w czarnej w kopercie.  
A poza tym przyglądała mu się z jawną bezczelnością. I miała coś złośliwego w skrzywieniu dzioba.  
– Spodziewasz się wybuchu? – spytała Minerwa na tyle donośnie, że co bliżej siedzący uczniowie natychmiast przenieśli swoją uwagę na nauczycieli.  
Severus zacisnął wargi i bez słowa rozerwał kopertę, przezornie ukrywając jej zawartość przed wścibskim babskiem. A potem zamarł. Na pergaminie napisane było jedno słowo. _Wiemy_.  
Po chwili potrząsnął głową, chcąc odegnać obezwładniającą go niemoc, i zerknął na Parkinson, ale przeklęta dziewucha z niezmąconym spokojem pochłaniała śniadanie; wydawała się absolutnie niezainteresowana poranną pocztą. Severus przełknął ślinę. Był rozdarty. Z jednej strony Parkinson wyglądała – przynajmniej w tym momencie – na wcielenie niewinności, z drugiej – był przekonany, że to jej sprawka. Tym bardziej że kiedy przyłapał ją na kradzieży listów do Pottera, idiotka przyznała się, że nie działała sama… Z kolei ze strony sam-już-nie-wiedział-której, on, Severus, mógł – przyznawał to ostrożnie – popadać w lekką, leciusieńką nawet, paranoję. Bo niby ile osób mogło być powiązanych z rozdzielaniem Pottera i Dracona?  
Severus dla pewności potoczył spojrzeniem po całej sali, ale nie dostrzegł nic podejrzanego. Owszem, część uczniów, która słyszała zaczepkę Minerwy, wciąż przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem, owszem, Gryfoni z tej części dorzucali do wzroku niechęć i podejrzliwość, ale nie było to niczym niespodziewanym. Wreszcie Severus, sfrustrowany, poddał się, zmrużył oczy i z wręcz namacalną nienawiścią zaczął zgniatać list.  
Problem w tym, że podszedł do tego ze sporym zacięciem i nie mniejszą energią. A także z tym, że – kiedy zaczynał – na jego talerzu wciąż leżał stosik tostów obficie posmarowanych dżemem, które w trakcie wykonywanej przez Severusa czynności przemieściły się żwawo na przód jego szaty. Czarnej, oczywiście.  
Gryfoni płakali. Nie pierwszy raz przez Snape'a. Pierwszy raz ze śmiechu.  
– Minerwo – wysyczał Severus przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy tylko machnięciem różdżki pozbył się ostatnich śladów kompromitacji. – Zakład zakładem, ale czy nie uważasz, że powinnaś choć raz w życiu zachować się jak na opiekunkę domu przystało? I nie chcę co prawda za bardzo podpowiadać, ale, hm… Może jakoś ZAREAGOWAĆ?!  
Minerwa, zaciskając usta, posłusznie pokiwała głową, ale jej wyraźnie trzęsące się ramiona znacznie osłabiły efekt, jaki chciała osiągnąć. Pozostali członkowie grona pedagogicznego również wydawali się dalecy od powagi. Dumbledore chichotał beztrosko, nawet Sybilla straciła nieco ze zwykłej tajemniczości na rzecz swawolnych parsknięć. Jedynie Hagrid wpatrywał się w Snape'a ze współczuciem.  
– To. Się. W głowie. Nie mieści – wycedził wibrującym nienawiścią głosem Severus. – Oczywiście twoi Gryfoni, jak zawsze, są ponad prawem. Lekceważące podejście do nauczyciela, rażący brak szacunku… – Z każdym drgnieniem ramion Minerwy robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. – Ależ to nic, absolutnie! Bo też oczywiście _ja_ praw nie mam żadnych! Żadne się według ciebie nie należą!  
– Nie no, co pan opowiada, panie psorze… – mruknął Hagrid i wyciągając rękę nad Minerwą, poklepał Severusa po plecach, tak że ten niemal wylądował twarzą w talerzu. – Skoro nawet gumochłony jakieś swoje prawa mają, to…  
Severus nie usłyszał, co w związku z tym, bo Minerwa wreszcie uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby się odezwać. A jako że „masz resztki dżemu na policzku" nie było tym, co chciał usłyszeć, po prostu wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali.

 _Od razu lepiej_ , uznał Severus, maszerując raźnym krokiem do Hogsmeade. Deszcz ograniczał się do lekkiej mżawki, kojącej rozedrgane nerwy, i wystarczyło skupić się na przeskakiwaniu kałuż, by zmoknąć ledwie odrobinę. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że nawet przy burzy pełnej grzmotów i błyskawic mistrz eliksirów wybrałby się na wycieczkę do wioski o tej samej porze – póki Gryfoni uczniowie kończyli śniadanie i dopiero zbierali się do wyjścia, był bezpieczny.  
 _Cóż, względnie bezpieczny_ , Severus musiał dość szybko zweryfikować swoje poglądy. To jest kiedy ktoś w ciemnej pelerynie spróbował zaskoczyć go tuż obok Świńskiego Łba, wymachując idiotycznie różdżką.  
– To było bardzo nierozważne z twojej strony, Lucjuszu – powiedział spokojnie Severus, bezwiednie przekładając różdżkę Malfoya między palcami. – Gdybym w porę nie spostrzegł, kto jest dzisiaj w nastroju do żartów, mógłbym ci zrobić krzywdę – dodał z troską, patrząc na przeciwnika usiłującego niezdarnie wygramolić się z kałuży (cóż, pewnych rzeczy nie mógł sobie odmówić mimo rozpoznania mężczyzny). – Bo oczywiście to _były_ żarty, prawda, przyjacielu?  
Malfoy łypnął na niego nieprzyjaźnie, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Severus, wzdychając, podał mu rękę, pomógł się podnieść i obserwował z niesmakiem, jak ten wyjętym z kieszeni kościanym grzebykiem rozczesywał włosy.  
– Masz błoto. O, tam – mruknął Severus, kiedy Malfoy zaczął przeglądać się w owalnym lusterku. W odpowiedzi otrzymał łypnięcie jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjazne. – No dobrze, jakie to polecenie Czarnego Pana masz mi przekazać?  
– Polecenie? Severusie, czy nie wolno mi po prostu odwiedzić starego przyjaciela?  
Rzeczony przyjaciel jedynie przewrócił oczami.  
– Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia, tak więc do rzeczy. _Proszę_.  
– Jak sobie życzysz. – Malfoy rozłożył ręce. – Jak tam postępy w naszym małym sabotażu?  
– W naszym… Co?! Wpadasz do Hogsmeade, urządzasz jakąś dziwaczną parodię ataku niemalże na środku ulicy, narażasz swoją i, co ważniejsze, _moją_ pozycję dla kaprysu? Wyłącznie po to, żeby sprawdzić, z kim aktualnie twoje dziecię migdali się po kątach?!  
– Severusie…  
– Ty chyba oszalałeś. Istnieje Sieć Fiuu. Istnieją też sowy, do cholery jasnej! – warknął Severus, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, jak pozbyć się Lucjusza bez raportowania mu serii porażek. – Ryzykowałeś zdemaskowaniem mnie, co oznacza, że ryzykowałeś powodzeniem planów naszego Mistrza. Nie masz do tego prawa. Gdyby Czarny Pan się o tym dowie…  
– Tak, tak, oczywiście, masz rację. Ale skoro o migdaleniu mowa… Jak tam figle z Potterem?  
Severus zbladł.  
– Bo muszę przyznać, mój drogi, że jestem ci prawdziwie wdzięczny za takie zaangażowanie w ochronę mojego syna, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy sprawdzanie jakości elementów fizycznych w jego związku jest sprawą priorytetową. Niemniej jednak – podziwiam.  
Severus zachwiał się.  
– Tym bardziej że ryzykowałeś tak wiele – kontynuował Malfoy z bardzo zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. – Ostatecznie gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o swawolach, jakich dopuszczasz się z jego nemezis*… Albo może gdyby Dumbledore odkrył, kto tak naprawdę…  
Severus jęknął, złapał Lucjusza pod rękę i pociągnął do Świńskiego Łba.

Pochmurny niczym niebo nad Hogsmeade Severus kierował się w stronę Miodowego Królestwa. Oczywiście wioska musiała być już pełna tych małych rozwrzeszczanych idiotów, co jeszcze pogarszało kiepski już po rozmowie z Lucjuszem humor mistrza eliksirów (jego tłumaczenia o długofalowym planie zawierającym atakujące popiersie Salazara, listy miłosne i przerżnięcie meczu z Gryfonami nie spotkały się ze zrozumieniem; na pewno nie pomagało też to, że Lucjusz dziwnie niechętnie podszedł do pomysłu podszywania się pod jego jedynego syna).  
W Miodowym Królestwie na szczęście nie było jeszcze tłumów. Ot, kilka tępych głów, wśród których Severus z prawdziwą przykrością zauważył jedną rudą. Zdegustowany, zrozumiał, że w takim razie właściciel czarnej czupryny szlaja się gdzieś w celach bardzo towarzyskich z posiadaczem blond pukli, i podziękował w myślach Salazarowi za oszczędzenie mu przynajmniej tego, licząc jednocześnie, że słodka do porzygu parka nie wlezie w oczy Lucjuszowi, prowokując go do bardziej energicznych nacisków.  
– Patrz, gdzie leziesz – warknął, oderwany od nie najprzyjemniejszych myśli, kiedy Ronald Weasley szturchnął go, zmierzając w stronę kolejki.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie spojrzenie spode łba. Chciał zrobić coś, COŚ właściwie, ale był dziwnie przekonany, że wysadzenie ucznia w powietrze może nieco utrudnić jego zakupy, a przecież bardzo, och, _tak bardzo_ potrzebował słodyczy... Zmełł więc tylko w ustach przekleństwo (a nawet kilka) i ustawił się grzecznie w kolejce za ryżym pomiotem, po drodze ściągnąwszy z półek dwie paczki kajmakowych eklerków oblanych gorzką czekoladą, puszkę lukrecjowych pałeczek oraz – Salazar go jednak kochał! – ostatni – _najostatniejszy, najmilszy, najczarniejszy, najbardziej jego_ – słoik lukrecjowych powideł.  
Kolejka przesuwała się do przodu wyjątkowo powoli, jak z obrzydzeniem zauważył Severus. Troje pierwszoklasistów przeliczało gorączkowo, czy wystarczy im i na kwachy, i na miętowe ropuchy, czy jednak będą musieli z czegoś zrezygnować, jedna Puchonka, jeśli Severus dobrze pamiętał, z szóstej klasy, trzy razy zmieniała zdanie w kwestii smaku lodowych myszy („nie, nie, jednak nie śmietankowe, wezmę waniliowe… Albo jednak… Może…"), a jakaś starsza korpulentna czarownica dopytywała z godną podziwu werwą, czy te dyniowe paszteciki to aby świeże (według pani Flume tak, były świeże, pieczone dzisiaj w nocy, tak, była tego najzupełniej pewna, sama wyciągała z pieca, i nie, nie było możliwości, żeby użyto do nich zleżałych dyń). Wreszcie, kiedy starsza pani zdecydowała się ostatecznie zaryzykować i na podanie należnej kwoty wydała z siebie okrzyk zdziwienia, zaczynając gwałtownie przeszukiwać torebkę, Severus nie wytrzymał.  
– Doprawdy, zaskakująca sprawa, obowiązek zapłaty za zakupy – wycedził ze zwodniczym uśmiechem. – Mogła się pani tego nie spodziewać. _Accio sakiewka tego babska_ – warknął i rzucił kobiecie pieniądze.  
Starsza pani speszyła się wyraźnie, ale zaraz obrzuciła Severusa bystrym spojrzeniem.  
– Dziękuję panu bardzo za pomoc – odparła z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – I najmocniej przepraszam za zwłokę; nie wyglądał mi pan na kogoś, kto miałby do kogo się spieszyć – dodała i odmaszerowała, zanim Severus zdążył odpowiedzieć.  
Nie była to wielka strata, bo i tak nie wiedział, co tą odpowiedzią stać się powinno, toteż rzucił tylko swoje zakupy na ladę, nie zważając na to, że stojący przed nim Weasley wciąż dzierżył słodycze w objęciach i teraz nawet nie miał gdzie ich położyć. Jednak mimo że tempo kolejki wciąż można było porównać do pracy Longbottoma na lekcjach eliksirów (minus zagrożenie i wybuchy), następna osoba opuściła sklep, a Weasley z wyzywającym spojrzeniem wcisnął swoje zakupy na kontuar, tuż przed lukrecjowo–eklerkowe szczęście Severusa.  
– Rozumiem, że jest was tylu w domu, że na ciebie, Weasley, przypada tylko ułamek działań wychowawczych, ale po tylu latach w Hogwarcie chyba powinieneś zapamiętać choć jedno. Starszym należy się szacunek, więc powinieneś przepuszczać ich w kolejce.  
Ron zerknął nieuważnie do tyłu i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Trzeba było _poprosić_ – oznajmił tonem sugerującym, że dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, iż mówi o rzeczy absolutnie niewykonalnej.  
Severus zazgrzytał zębami i przesunął się do przodu, ignorując zupełnie fakt, że drogę zagradzali poprzedzający go klienci.  
– Jesteś zakałą czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, ale nie powinno mnie to dziwić, skoro wylądowałeś w Gryff…  
– Czy mógłby pan przestać mnie pchać?  
– …indorze. Do tego jednego Tiara nadaje się idealnie, do oddzielania miernot od reszty i umieszczania ich w…  
– Slytherinie, wiemy. Ale to nie daje panu prawa, żeby na mnie wchodzić.  
Severus się niemal zachłysnął, patrząc w bezczelnie śmiejące się oczy Weasleya. Z wściekłością pchnął jeszcze swoje zakupy, licząc, że może zrzucą paskudztwa tego bachora na podłogę, ale niestety, jedynie rozsunęły je na boki.  
– Weasley… Pożałujesz. Przysięgam. Jak tylko ten tydzień się skończy, pożałujesz każdego jednego wypowiedzianego kiedykolwiek słowa. Od „mama, kaka" począwszy – syczał, czując rosnącą wściekłość.  
Weasley odwrócił się, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko zerknął na ladę, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, skinął Severusowi głową i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach sakiewki.  
Severus zacisnął wargi. Oczywiście, imbecyl może sobie być wielkoduszny i się wycofać, skoro wygrał i mógł już sobie zapłacić i zabrać swoje słodycze, i to naprawdę było najzupełniej niesprawiedliwe, i… Nagle zamrugał gwałtownie, zdjęty przerażeniem.  
– Co pani robi?! To _moje_ rzeczy! – wrzasnął, opryskując panią Flume kropelkami śliny.  
Kobieta niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę po lukrecjowe specjały, ale Ron był szybszy. Zgarnął wszystkie słodycze – swoje i Severusa – do torby.  
– Ja zapłaciłem, teraz już moje – rzucił z łobuzerskim uśmiechem, skłonił się z galanterią i oddalił się trybie natychmiastowym. A razem z nim pałeczki, eklerki i ostatni, najostatniejszy słoik powideł.

* * *

*Opko, w którym nie padnie to określenie w ramach synonimu przynajmniej jednej postaci, opkiem straconym.


End file.
